MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu
The MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu is the upgraded form of the MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame from the manga series Gundam SEED Astray. It is piloted by Rondo Gina Sahaku. The Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu should not be confused with its further modified form, the Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom used by Rondo Mina Sahaku. Technology & Combat Characteristics After being heavily damaged with the Red Frame in orbit the Gold frame was taken to Morgenroete where it was repaired and upgraded. One of the most obvious visual distinctions between the base Gold Frame and the Amatsu, when the incomplete version, is the replacement of the white armor with black armor, and the equipping of a new head unit that features a secondary, ZAFT inspired, sensor. Besides the original armament of the MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame, which includes CIWS guns, beam sabers, and a beam rifle, the Gold Frame Amatsu is equipped with the severed right arm of the destroyed GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, granting the suit access to the "Trikeros Kai" armed shield, equipped with a beam rifle, beam saber, and 3 "lancer dart" penetrators. The arm also gave Morgenroete access to Mirage Colloid stealth system technology which was then incorporated into the Gold Frame. The Gold Frame's stealth system was partially selective as it could either render just the right arm invisible, luring enemies into believing that it is a weak spot, or could render the entire mobile suit invisible. Additionally, two unique weapon designs are added to the suit: the first are two non-lethal weapon large absorption claws and the second two harpoons. The "Magashira no Hoko" harpoons are penetrating weapons mounted on cables so they can be retrieved. The "Maga no Ikutachi" are an interesting concept, being able to absorb energy from an enemy mobile suit, making them highly effective when the majority of mobile suits are powered by batteries. By draining the enemy their combat strength is reduced while it increases the Gold Frame's combat endurance. The one weakness is that the claws require physical contact, but the weakness is covered by the mirage colloid which allows the Gold Frame to approach a target undetected. The Gold Frame Amatsu can still use a variety of optional weapons such as the type 71 beam rifle or the hyper bazooka it took from Heliopolis. With Rondo Gina Sahaku's typical piloting preferences he would forgo the beam rifle and only used the hyper bazooka once, instead relying on the armaments built directly into Amatsu's body. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS ;*Type 70 Beam Saber ;*"Maga no Ikutachi" Energy Absorption Claws :One of the most unique new weapons of the Gold Frame Amatsu are its two prototype "Maga no Ikutachi" energy absorption claws, which are mounted on the back of the suit. These "claws" can drain energy from the batteries of enemy mobile suits through the use of colloid technology, weakening them while at the same time recharging Gold Frame Amatsu's own battery. During the design phase, it was meant to be a non-contact weapon that discharged colloid particles to cover the area surrounding the Amatsu and drained enemy units that stepped into this field. The system however is incomplete and thus required physical contact between the claws and the enemy unit. ;*"Magashira no Hoko" Harpoons :Another new armament added to the suit are a pair "Magashira no Hoko" harpoons, which are equipped with Phase Shift technology and thus can penetrate virtually any armor, then be retracted by tether lines. Like the absorption claws, these harpoons are mounted on the back. ;*"Trikeros Kai" Armed Shield System :Modified version of the Trikeros weapon that was recovered along with the right arm of the Blitz Gundam. Although the shape has been changed, it is essentially the same weapon. :;*50 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle :;*Beam Saber :;*3 x "Lancer Dart" Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrator ;*Type 71 Beam Rifle :The Type 71 beam rifle is the beam rifle model employed by mobile suit built for use by the Orb Union. Powered by the mobile suit's battery the beam rifle must connect to a specialized power plug in the mobile suit's hand that includes identification codes, without those codes the beam rifle cannot be used. After the Gold Frame was upgraded the beam rifle was discarded in favor for use of the 50mm beam rifle on the "Trikeros" armed shield. System Features ;*Enhanced Sensor :Since the original head of the Gold Frame was damaged, a new head is attached to the suit which includes an additional enhanced sensor. ;*Phase Shift Armor :The most important new system features of the Gold Frame Amatsu, however came from the arm of the Blitz. The arm granted the suit access to Phase Shift armor, which was applied over the whole body of the suit. ;*Mirage Colloid :The Mirage Colloid Cloaking system is added to the suit and also applied to the entire body, allowing the suit to disappear from both visual and sensor detection. History After sustaining heavy damage from atmospheric re-entry and battle against Lowe Guele in his MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame, the Gold Frame was taken to the Morgenroete facility at Onogoro Island, where it was completely overhauled. Also additional weaponry was added to the suit, which, together with the overhaul, caused it to be designated Gold Frame Amatsu. The suit was again piloted by Orb nobleman Rondo Gina Sahaku, who used his suit in his plans to strengthen Orb's position in the Earth sphere, while at the same time weakening both the Earth Alliance and the PLANTs. The unit is planned to be the MBF-01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form. While only 70% completed Gina used the Gold Frame Amatsu to attack the Giga-Float mobile Mass Driver but his attack is repulsed by Lowe Guele and Gai Murakumo. One June 18, Gina, together with two GAT-X133 Sword Calamity units, attacks the ZAFT controlled Victoria Base, with his strike force playing an important role in the Earth Alliance victory in this battle. It is upgraded again at Ame-no-Mihashira. Several months after its upgrade, in the summer of CE 71, a battle occurred between Rondo Gina in his Gold Frame Amatsu against Lowe Guele in his Red Frame and Gai Murakumo in his MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L. The battle was primarily against Gina and Lowe, with the Gold Frame destroying the Red Frame's Gerbera Straight katana. Gai saves Lowe and gives him the Tactical Arms sword to compensate the loss of the katana. With the sword Lowe deals critical damage to the Gold Frame. Gold Frame retreats only for Gai to strike him in the back. Gina was killed in this battle and his Gold Frame Amatsu heavily damaged. The Gold Frame Amatsu was then recovered by his twin sister Rondo Mina Sahaku, who further upgraded the suit into the MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom. Variants *MBF-01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form *MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom Picture Gallery Goldframe-amatsu2.jpg| Goldframe-amatsu-head.jpg|head design 1325308585 tmp gsdx 20111220052540.png 106817.jpg|Gundam War Card Notes References External Links *Astray Gold Frame Amatu on MAHQ *Astray Gold Frame Amatu (Incomplete) on GundamOfficial *Astray Gold Frame Amatu on GundamOfficial